Lampshade
by Kakureru
Summary: "There is meaning behind the name," The man in the black cloak grinned as he flipped backed gently onto his feet, "Did you know everyone carries a lamp within them."


**A/N:** This was originally meant to be a one shot but just decided to make it a multi chapter like 3 or 4 chapters. Anyways it's probably going to be very confusing at the start however that's sort of what I'm aiming for. There is a like one hint in the story if you know the Japanese word… but I changed it so it wasn't too obvious, so if you spot it well done xD. My sister who quickly beta this chapter don't watch anime so she 100% could not find it. The hint is basically the idea of where Gray is…but if you don't find it all shall become clear throughout the story.

Also sorry if the genre is worong ._. i really didn't know what genre it is lol and on a last note this story was inspired by a song.

**Warnings:** Slight Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy) later on, but nothing to serious.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

The white walls within the small room packed with unknown strangers made the ice mage feel claustrophobic. Though his heart was beating fast, his reason wasn't because of the confining space, but instead the panic of where he was dawned on him. He couldn't recall the past that made him end up here.

Observing the people around, it seemed they all wore a white hospital gown including himself and there were three types of people. First were the normal ones that chatted and appeared ok. Second were the loners who sat by themselves hugging the wall and the third being the insane. This slightly disturbed the raven out, because of the incoherent mumbled and weird pictures on the white floor and walls drawn in crayon, yet why was everyone ignoring them?

Suddenly a high pitched beep echoed throughout the room and everyone began to scatter towards the walls, squishing against each other for dear life. His dark midnight eyes watched in confusion as his world became hazy, triggered by all the shoves and pushes, he couldn't find his footing. Landing on his behind the room grew silent. The young man cursed in annoyance as his eyes landed on a pair of bare feet in front of him, causing him to look up in curiosity.

A man no older than 30 wore a long black hooded cloak that stopped at his knees and wrist, standing out way too much because of his ghost like complexion. His murky grey hair covered his eyes making it impossible to read. But his canine predatory smile was enough to know that he had a sick personality.

"Gray, Fullbuster I presume?" He said as he bent down to meet the other's with a fierce gaze.

"What's it to you?" Gray snapped, causing everyone in the room to whisper back and forth between each other.

The man chuckled as he stood back up, "Another feisty one. I wonder how long you'll last." He clicked his fingers. A wave of surprise washing over Gray's face as he witnessed two shadowy figures appear from the ground beside the pale man, "Now let me introduce myself. I'm Shi, Imagin." As he placed his hand forwards in greeting.

* * *

Shi lead Gray down the brightly lit pure white corridors, often passing by more shadowy figures along the way in the spacious hallway. The ice mage looked to his left noticing through the wide window that they were passing, that the black figures within the cushioned room played around with the lifeless patients who gave the impression to have given up on life as if they were dolls. Gazing to his right he could see an operation room where a blonde girl was lying on the operation table, being sliced open and examined, though he could see the operation has encountered some difficulties as the faceless shadows tried to fix their mistakes in a state of clear panic.

"Where am I…?" Gray mused out loud. Shi appeared upside down in front of the younger man, his face only mere centimetres away from his as he floated backwards. Gray let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden intrusion into his personal space.

"This place is called Lampshade." Shi indicated by spreading his arms out.

"Lampshade?" Gray furrowed his brows with confusion, "What sort of funny Name is that?"

"There is meaning behind the name," The man in the black cloak grinned as he flipped backed gently onto his feet, "Did you know everyone carries a lamp within them." he prodded the ice mage suggestively over the chest.

"Let me guess, the heart." The raven concluded with little effort.

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct you are." He mocked in fake enthusiasm, "Now, what we do here is either fix or break you. Though that all depends on the person, because everything in this world is a lie."

Gray scowled, not at all liking these unwelcoming riddles that were being thrust upon him. Why couldn't he get a straight out answer?

"Well lets continue and start your operation" Shi chirped as his two shadows opened the door two metal doors to an overly sized operation room.

"Operation?"

Shi hooked an arm around Gray's neck, "Now, now. There is nothing to worry about. We will fix that heart of yours."

"My heart is working perfectly fine" He protested, slapping the pale arm off his shoulders.

"That feeling is from your memory."

"What?!" Gray questioned with disbelief.

Completely ignoring the raven's state of surprised he continued to steer Gray towards the operation table that was surrounded by different kind of machines while many clean sharp equipment and heart monitor was right beside the operation table. Above the operation table hung an intimidating operation lamp, which in Gray's dark blue eyes give the impression of misfortune. All the while the other man continued to explain what was going to happen, "So right now my friends here will give you a quick check up and see how bright that light of yours in your heart is."

Before Gray could respond he felt something prick his skin. The world gradually started to become out-of-focus as his last thoughts were growled out through gritted teeth, "You bastard." And the last thing he saw was Shi's twisted smile before sleep overtook him into the everlasting darkness.

* * *

Gray didn't know how long he was out for, but the way his sensitive eyes reacted to the blinding light was sort of welcoming. He pushed himself up and off the operation table, stumbling unceremoniously onto his feet. The black figures quickly came to his side to support him and Gray cursed at his weak state.

"Morning, Sunshine." Gray glared at the overly joyful man. Telling himself he'll wipe that permanent grin off his face sooner or later, "Don't look at me like that, it makes me feel bad."

The ice mage was pretty damn sure the man in front of him did not have a guilty conscience.

"And I have been waiting here all this time watching my shadows cut you open to tell you good news when you wake up. You don't know how disgusting it is to see someone else's insides."

Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What's the good news?" He asked with false interest.

"I think you will be happy to know there are no rules here," Gray eyed him suspiciously, "apart from one." He knew it. There was no such thing as complete freedom. Shi continued, "Which is to listen to me and my shadow puppets, but don't worry we don't ask for much."

"Is that it?"

"Yep, you can do as you please now." He waved his hand in dismissal.

Gray shook himself free from the shadows grip. Walking out of the room and into the corridors without a second thought to do some investigation of his own about this mysterious place.

Meanwhile Shi pondered alone at the new found discovery, "His lamp is frozen, and there is no light. Why isn't he dead?" His shadows shrugged in response, afterwards flinching at their master's crazed laughter that filled the empty room. "This is interesting. Make sure you keep a close eye on him." The shadows nodded.


End file.
